switch save the worl
by hika101
Summary: Switch is a new girl in a school she has a lot of fight with that popular girl sayer how is this gonna end?


My first day at school was the best day of my life. I met friends and the entire teachers love me. At math I got an A+ because I answer an equation that no one could answer. At science the teacher name me the girl of the class because I know almost everything in science. At social study the teacher say that I know the U.S.A by head. At gym time I climb the rope like a monkey climbing a tree. That's where I find that boy name Marco Vincent. He catch me when I was about to fall. That is the thing that makes my first day the best day of my life. Maybe if that girl Sawyer Lincoln wasn't so popular my first day will have been cooler. That girl is a vampire that drinks blood but really she is just the meanest person in the world she doesn't care about other people feeling. Someone tell me that last year she told a girl that her parents are not her real parents and the girl is afraid to come back to school now because of that. That girl ran away from her house. Sawyer is so bad that I don't even want her to saw me. That's how my day practically ends. I realise that be new is not that bad from be old at school.

The second day wasn't that bad because my friend begin to be my best friend. Their names are: Allison, Connor and Jessica. Now we are all together every day. They actually come sometimes to my house. At school I got to know more people like Jeff his a cool boy. I got to know Marco because I kind of crack for him. I got to know many people like Sawyer. Actually I didn't want to know her but I had to so I got to know her better and that's when the thing happen, Sawyer tell me that I am going to live the worst year of my life with detention, F- and a black eyes. So that's when my nightmare begin with first a detention saying that a push her on purpose but actually I was walking and she push me but like I'm new the teacher didn't believe me and gave me a detention. That's how my day practically ends. The thing that I'm sure about I am going to be grounded for a detention at my second day of school.

The next day when I enter the school everyone was throwing paper at me and on one of the paper, I saw this new that Switch MacLean went into the boys' washroom because she didn't know how to read. Every one though it was true but just four people though it wasn't true, Marco, Connor, Jessica and Allison. They were with me all the time when Sawyer tries to make me mad and that's how Sawyer begins to be jealous of me because Marco hangs out with me but not her. She told me that if I don't stay away from him she will give me my black eyes right now. That girl might be popular but she can really punch. So I promise her that I will stay away from Marco. At math Sawyer begin to throw paper on me I was so mad that I yell at her saying Sawyer stop that right now the teacher tell me that he will give an D- for yelling in class and a detention for standing up without asking. When I was going home I was sure of something, that my parents are going to ground me again for the D- and the detention that's how my day practically end.

The next day when I went to school I was so mad that I begin to switch people like this boy named Johnny I switch him because he call a big fat girl so I switch him into a big fat boy. I begin to switch many people in what they call me. I switch Sawyer into a vampire because she call me a vampire but she didn't stay a vampire for long because I had to change her back and a teacher was looking for her so I change her back and the teacher found her. And I found out that I can switch people whenever I want in my life. And my friend and I begin to rule the school because we had power and when I says we I mean I. That how my day end with a good face and all the part of my body clean.

At school everybody loves me and that's so cool. Today I switch one of Sawyer friend into a snake because she calls me like that. She was so small that everybody could step on her. I switch so many people that I'm kind of thinking that I'm the queen of the school. Yeah I am the queen of the school. And I begin to shout it out loud like the boy in my school call shouty man. Everyone was looking at me. Everyone was happy because I could switch a person into good things or bad things that's how my day practically ends.

Now that I was the queen of the school, I was actually popular. No one like Sawyer and everyone like me. That's when Sawyer begin to respect me like we where friend. She seats with me every times at the cafeteria and talk to me that she would never do a thing like that again in her life and that she would always remember me every where she goes. That we are always going to be best friend forever. And she gave me a hug. That when I realize that I should change every body into themselves and I did it I change everyone back. That's how my year at school practically ends with a new best friend and every one in their shape like me. Don't go anywhere the second book is coming of Switch save the world.

Bye.


End file.
